clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czarodziej
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Czarodziej jest terroryzującą osobością na polu walki. Połącz go z kilkoma jego kolegami i przywołaj skoncentrowane wybuchy destrukcji wszędzie, na ziemi i niebie! " ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **Czarodziej jest magiczną jednostką która nosi płaszcz z kapturem, skórzany pasek z złotą klamrą i pasujące do tego buty. **Czarodziej jest bardzo podobny do Łuczniczek w tym, że używa dystansowych ataków i potrafi strzelić nad Mury. Strzela kulami ognia albo energenicznymi kulami czyniącymi duże zniszczenia, ale potrzebuje wsparcia, bo ma stosunkowo małe PŻ i może być łatwo zabity przez obronę punktową. Czarodzieje są zwykle używani dla wsparcia ogniowego albo liczbową jednostkę (podobnie do Archers), ale są też efektywni w mniejszych liczbach, oprócz niskich poziomów. ---- *'Strategia ataku' **Wizards have high enough health to survive a few splash damage attacks, but point defenses can present a significant problem. Due to their inability to withstand sustained fire, Wizards are primarily used behind more durable troops such as Giants or P.E.K.K.As (or supported with Healer(s)). **A good strategy to wipe out buildings quickly is to use Giants as a meat shield that are supported by Healers, while Wizards do the damage. **Their ability to attack over Walls make them very useful for attacking from the outside of Walls, or attacking from a distance without the danger of being caught in a Mortar or Wizard Tower blast. **Barbarians can be used as a meat shield to support Wizards, but be careful, as Wizards can still be affected by Mortars and Wizard Towers due to their splash damage. **Wizards can be very effective at taking out defenses; their very high damage makes turret hit points no match for them. However, to maximize their effectiveness, it is generally considered a good idea to deploy them in decent-sized groups, along with a few P.E.K.K.As, Giants or Golems as a good distraction. **Wizards are amazing at clearing out an enemy's Clan Castle Troops. Their ability to do high amounts splash damage allows them to kill a lot of Troops at once. Deploying a Wizard or two after the Clan Castle Troops have engaged you can be a good alternative to a Lightning Spell. **A strong technique for Town Hall 6 or 7 is to use 2 Healers to support a large group of Wizards. This way, the point-defenses would have to target one Wizard at a time to kill it (i.e. 3 Cannons shooting at the same Wizard) which is very unlikely; splash damage cannot kill the Wizards since they simply cannot out-damage the two Healers, especially when the defenses are low-leveled. **Although Wizards do incredible damage and take only 4 housing spaces, they are very vulnerable to Giant Bombs and Spring Traps and Bombs if they're in groups of 3 or more. To prevent a large amount of wizards from dying, spread them along the line of fire and don't spawn them in one place immediately. **At Town Hall level 8 and above, Wizards are great funneling troops for high level strategies involving Golems. *'Strategia obrony' **Wizards are excellent defensive Troops, as they can attack enemy Troops from behind Walls. If attacking Troops notice a Wizard emerging from the Clan Castle they will turn to attack it, even if they have to destroy a Wall segment to reach it. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' **Kiedy jest odblokowany, czarodziej nosi jasno-niebieski płaszcz i brązowy pasek, z brązową tuniką pod płaszczem. Atakuje strzelając kulami ognia. **Na 3 poziomie, płaszcz czarodzieja zmienia kolor z błękitnego na liliowy. Jego buty też stają się liliowe. Jego tunika także staje się liliowa. **Na 4 poziomie, czarodziej atakuje fioletowo-pomarańczowymi kulami ognia które stają się dłuższe. **Na 5 poziomie, płaszcz czarodzieja zmienia kolor na granatowy, jego buty też zmieniają kolor na granatowy, tak samo jak jego tunika. **Na 6 poziomie, płaszcz czarodzieja zmienia kolor na czerwono-purpurowy, jego kaptur traci białą linię i rzuca cień na jego twarz, jego klamra od paska staje się pomarańczowa, jego oczy są żółte w cieniu. Jego buty zmieniają kolor na czerwony. Atakuje większymi, mocno fioletowymi kulami ognia. ---- *'Ciekawostki' **When you are doing the tutorial, a Villager mentions the reinforcement Wizards of Ivory Tower. However, Ivory Tower is not mentioned again in the future. This could, however, be a reference to the Wizard Tower. **Because you get 5 Wizards in the tutorial, they are the first unit that you deploy but NOT the first unlocked for general use, which are Barbarians. ***You only need to use 2 of the Wizards to finish the tutorial level and save them for future looting, making your opponent see that he was raided by a low level player with Wizards. **Wizards are often used by high-level players in place of Archers because of their high damage and relatively high health (when compared to Archers that will be killed in a single hit by most high level defensive buildings). ** **Along with the level 5 and 6 Wall Breaker, the Wizard is the only unit in the game capable of killing itself in one shot. In fact, once a Wizard reaches level 4, it can kill even a max-level Wizard in one shot. **On a per-housing space basis, the Wizard has the highest damage per second of any Troop by a small margin (45 damage per housing space at level 6, slightly ahead of the second-place level 6 Goblin at 42). This excludes the damage multipliers of Goblins and Wall Breakers versus certain buildings. **In the application package of the game, the sound effect file refers to the Wizard as "mage." ** On August 28, 2014, Supercell hosted an event where the training cost and time of the Wizard were reduced by half for a limited time. During this event, the image of the Wizard in the Barracks showed the wizard with his hair in an afro and the fireball in his left hand was replaced with a rabbit. The silhouette of the wizard in the battle results screen and the laboratory screen also had the same changes. The image refers to the Clash of Clans commercial, featuring the wizard. **As of the 12 March 2013 update, the Wizard's attack now has a splash component. This increases their effectiveness against lower-health Troops such as Goblins, Archers and Barbarians as Clan Castle Troops. **You can hear "HAZZAH!" every time an individual Wizard attacks. Some have speculated this to be the "magic word" he uses to cast his spells. **It takes 4 maxed Bombs to kill a small group of Wizards of any level. Dla dodatkowych statystyk i informacji, zobacz stronę Kalkulator jednostek.